Impossível não te querer
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO:No dia em que Snape faz uma surpreendente descoberta sobre Harry Potter achou que seu aluno se tinha complicado a vida. Nunca imaginou que essas complicações acordariam sentimentos que supunha eram impossíveis de abrigar em seu coração.
1. Levando uma grande supresa

**Titulo: **Impossível não te querer

**Autor: **Araleh Snape

**Tradutor: **Mazzola Jackson

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Shipper: **Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Advertências: **Adulto/ Menor MPREG

**Gêneros: **Romance

**Resumo: **No dia em que Snape faz uma surpreendente descoberta sobre Harry Potter achou que seu aluno se tinha complicado a vida. Nunca imaginou que essas complicações acordariam sentimentos que supunha eram impossíveis de abrigar em seu coração.

**Capítulo Um**

**Levando-se uma grande surpresa **

Era quase meia-noite, mas Severus Snape continuava revisando minuciosamente as patéticas tentativas de seus alunos por encher cinquenta centímetros de um ensaio sobre poções medievais, alguns não tinham nem o mais mínimo interesse por aprender e seu maior esforço foi fazer a letra maior e ocupar o maior espaço possível.

Alguém chamou à porta nesse preciso momento e de imediato lhe fez passar, não sem antes se obrigar a não bufar desesperado. Não se molestou em levantar a mirada, já sabia de quem se tratava e isso não fazia mais que incrementar o ardor de sua úlcera estomacal.

— Sente-se, Potter. —ordenou-lhe entre dentes.

Escutou-o caminhar em silêncio até uma de suas cadeiras e obedecer. Bem, pelo menos o ingrato garoto também não tinha desejo de conflitos. Continuou com seu trabalho até que seus agudos ouvidos perceberam uma clara respiração de desgosto. Já quase se tinha esquecido da presença de Potter, e ainda que tivesse querido continuar lhe ignorando um bom momento, pelo menos até terminar de revisar os possessos ensaios, decidiu que o melhor era sair do mau passo o antes possível.

— Se está demasiado ocupado posso voltar mais tarde. —sugeriu Harry sem dissimular sua ansiedade por marchar-se daí. — Ou dizer-lhe a Madame Pomfrey que se faça cargo.

— Se isso fosse possível já se me teria ocorrido a mim, Potter. —respondeu Severus sem voltear a olhá-lo e também não sem ocultar que essa reunião não era de seu agrado.

Finalmente pôs-se em pé acercando-se até um extremo de seu despacho onde tinha uma mesa com vários utensílios preparados. Fez uma senha a Harry para que se acercasse e novamente o garoto obedeceu ao instante, desesperado por terminar com o processo e se marchar.

Snape fez que Harry ocupasse uma cadeira enquanto ele permanecia em pé. Não se molestou em ser suave, sujeitou a mão de seu aluno lhe estendendo o braço e lhe levantando a manga de sua camisa para ver a branca pele baixo dela. Habilmente enrolou uma fita acima do cotovelo até deixar mais visível a linha das veias.

— Agulhas? —questionou Harry, seu rosto tinha empalidecido ao olhar que no criado-mudo se encontrava uma grande seringa de uns vinte milímetros com uma agulha enorme na ponta. — Não há algum feitiço para isto?

— Medo?

— Não, só perguntava.

Harry já não pôde dizer mais, sentiu o picada e o duro metal introduzindo em seu braço, teve que apertar os lábios para não se queixar. Em realidade não lhe doía, mas era inevitável não estremecer pela ideia de ter uma agulha enterrada em seu corpo. Viu seu sangue sair e encher a enorme seringa, esteve a ponto de desviar a mirada, mas sentia os olhos negros fixos nele, de modo que se obrigou a permanecer quase com indiferença, ainda que seu estômago revoluteou com a imagem.

Snape se percebeu disso e seus lábios se esticaram em uma careta zombadora.

— Em realidade, já que pergunta… sim há um feitiço.

O Professor notou que seu aluno fixava sua mirada agora nele, seguramente quereria o matar, mas isso não se importava, terminou de extrair o sangue necessário e tirou a agulha colocando um pedacinho em seu lugar.

— Pode ir-se, Potter, e recorde que não deve mencionar nada disto a ninguém, nem sequer a seus amigos. —advertiu-lhe o homem. — A Dumbledore não gostará de inteirar-se se tem encomprido a sua palavra.

Ao ficar só, Severus respirou profundamente antes de se dispor a levar a cabo o labor que Dumbledore lhe encomendou em uns dias atrás. O Diretor queria que ele se assegurasse de que Harry estivesse em perfeitas condições de saúde, de repente lhe tinha dado por desconfiar de todo mundo, e a razão tinha sido a última reunião de comensais. Severus relatou-lhe que o Senhor Tenebroso sugeriu o uso de Imperius a todo aquele que fosse possível e que pudesse proporcionar informação sobre Harry Potter para poder o destruir sem risco algum.

Imediatamente após ter-lhe dito, Severus tinha-se arrependido. Agora Dumbledore não queria nem que Pomfrey tocasse a Harry, mandou destruir os expedientes clínicos e toda impressão de sua informação biológica. Tinha a Severus seguindo-lhe os passos a Harry em todo momento, e sempre conseguia o convencer de criar maneiras em que o garoto de óculos se mantivesse o mais perto possível do Professor.

Snape quase esteve a ponto de renunciar aos três dias após que Dumbledore continuasse com seu cantaleta de que _"É o único em quem confio para sua proteção" _

Arghhh, se soubesse que seria o primeiro em estreitar ditoso o pescoço de Potter em suas mãos até o ver azul e que seus olhos sempre tão verdes deixassem de brilhar dessa forma exagerada. Mas era um sonho irrealizável que só funcionava para sacar de seu corpo essa ansiedade estremecera que aparecia quando Potter estava perto.

Não tinha mais remédio, esse irritante idoso era sua debilidade, apesar de suas ideias extravagantes sentia um grande aprecio e agradecimento pelo que tinha feito por ele. Devia esquecer-se de dar-lhe a Potter o que realmente merecia e se concentrar no proteger, inclusive de si mesmo.

Realizou várias provas com o sangue de Harry, as mais importantes, algumas inclusive precisavam dias para poder se interpretar e era importante ter a informação quanto antes. As menos necessárias pospô-las para o dia seguinte, estava cansado e precisava ir-se a dormir.

Levou-se tudo a sua habitação, não pensava deixar sem resguardo tão preciosos dados. Foi ao banheiro, deu-se uma ducha e depois meteu-se à cama caindo cedo em um rápido sono sem voltar a pensar em Harry nem um sozinho momento.

ououououououououououououououououou

Pela manhã, após assear-se e mudar-se de roupa e dantes de dirigir a suas atividades diárias, deu um olhada aos exames médicos de Harry. Não encontrou nenhuma novidade nos resultados já obtidos, tudo indicava que o garoto gozava de uma excelente saúde. Ainda tinha outros que se encontravam em processo, como seu nível de magia. Esse tratava de um frasco de cristal redondo com uma poção que continha o sangue de Harry, devia esperar um par de dias para realizar a medição.

Outros mais os realizaria pela noite ao terminar suas classes.

Colocou vários feitiços protetores extra em suas habitações e marchou-se ao salão de classes. Não estava ansioso por começar, sobretudo porque essa manhã teria a Slytherin e Gryffindor ao mesmo tempo.

Durante a classe notou que Potter e esse garoto Weasley cochichavam enquanto realizavam a poção removedora. Entrecerrou os olhos com suspeita, estava seguro de que não falavam de nada relacionado com a tarefa, e o comprovou quando não puderam conter o riso e ambos se giraram para a parede com a intenção de dissimular sua diversão.

— Menos dez pontos para Potter e Weasley por não pôr atenção à classe!

Isso bastou para suprimir o riso de Harry e Ron quem se giraram a seus assentos com a cara vermelha, sabendo que seus colegas lhes estavam olhando enfadados. Ao terminar a classe, Severus notou que Potter guardava rapidamente suas coisas em sua mochila, seguramente quereria sair daí o quanto antes, mas não lhe permitiria.

Avançou para ele interpondo em seu caminho. A mirada assassina que dirigiu a Weasley foi muito eloquente, o ruivo abandonou o salão com seus demais parceiros deixando a seu amigo a graça do perigoso professor.

— Tem dito a seu amigo o de ontem à noite? —interrogou-lhe Snape ao ficar sozinhos.

— Não, a ninguém. —respondeu Harry friamente. — Já posso me ir?

— Porque riam-se?

— Por qualquer coisa, asseguro-lhe que sacar sangue não é uma causa de riso.

— Então responda! Qual era o motivo?

— É um assunto pessoal. —disse com os dentes apertados.

— Um assunto pessoal que estava discutindo em minha classe, senhor Potter, de modo que vai ter que me dizer.

— E porque não lhe pergunta a Ron?

A afrenta de Harry sacou a Snape de suas lacunas e soube que sua mirada devia dizer o perigo em que estava o garoto, pois este retrocedeu de imediato até tropeçar com um banco e ficar sentado sobre ele. Mas Snape não se comoveu pelo terror que inspirava, ao invés, se inclinou para Harry desfrutando enormemente ao o ver estremecer por sua cercania.

— Weasley não me interessa! —sibilou venenosamente. — E quando eu lhe faça uma pergunta quero que me responda de imediato! Entendeu-me?

— Se quer que me desculpe por falar em sua classe, o farei, mas não lhe vou dizer o que falava com Ron porque não é algo que lhe interesse de acordo?

Snape sabia que bastava um pouco mais de intimidação para tirar toda essa rebeldia no arrogante Gryffindor, mas em realidade não estava seguro de querer saber o motivo de riso desses dois insensatos mal-educados. Se ergueu permitindo que Harry deixasse a sala em silêncio.

… não sem dantes rebaixar mais cinquenta pontos à casa dos leões.

ououououououououououououououououou

Essa noite, Severus realizou alguns exames mais às mostras de sangue de Harry. Tudo marchava sobre rodas até que obteve um resultado que não esperava. O coração se deteve por uns segundos.

— Não pode ser. —arquejou surpreendido. — Deve ter um erro.

Convencido de que assim era, repetiu o exame uma e outra vez sem lhe importar usar mais sangue do necessário, as demais provas careciam de importância ante sua descoberta.

Mas o resultado sempre era o mesmo, não tinha modo de erro algum.

De qualquer maneira decidiu não se precipitar e esperar até o dia seguinte para fazer uma nova tentativa, não se ia convencer desse resultado tão facilmente. Foram mais dois dias em que Snape realizou outras provas com a mesma finalidade até que já não ficou uma gota de sangue mais para utilizar.

Estava confirmado.

O sangue fervia lhe de fúria. Aquilo não podia estar passando, era a situação mais irresponsável na que Harry Potter se tivesse metido. Saiu rapidamente de suas habitações em busca do garoto, nem sequer deteve-se a pensar em comunicar-lhe primeiro a Dumbledore.

Um garoto de segundo ano informou-lhe que tinha visto a Harry e a Ron dirigindo para o campo de Quidditch com suas vassouras e não o pensou duas vezes, foi para lá o mais rápido que lhe permitiam suas pernas.

O estômago fez-se-lhe nodo ao ver a Harry montado em sua vassoura e realizando perigosas acrobacias ante a emoção de seu amigo que lhe incentivava às executar sem lhe importar que pudesse cair e se romper a cabeça. Não é que isso importar agora.

— Potter, baixe agora mesmo! —gritou-lhe desde abaixo.

Harry deteve de imediato seu voo e olhou para abaixo. Severus viu-lhe trocando palavras com Ron, nenhum dos dois parecia seguro de ter escutado bem, de modo que repetiu a ordem com mais firmeza ainda. E comprazeu-lhe ver que ambos garotos desciam, ainda que quando chegaram ao chão, ele se arrojou contra Harry ignorando completamente ao ruivo.

— Acompanhe-me agora mesmo. —ordenou-lhe usando sua voz mais ameaçante.

Depois, girou sobre seus talones com rumo a seu despacho, mas não andou muitos passos quando sentiu que ninguém lhe seguia. Ao girar-se viu a Harry e Ron olhar-se entre si sem compreender.

— Não o repetirei novamente, Potter!

Sabendo que sua ordem não podia ser ignorada devido ao tom usado, retomou seu caminho. Não demorou muito em escutar que Harry lhe dava alcance, mas não se girou a olhar em nenhum momento.

Em poucos minutos estavam dentro do despacho do professor, este quase ignorou a Harry para se dedicar a pôr todas as proteções possíveis, não podia permitir que ninguém se inteirasse do que falariam, e ainda que duvidava que algum dos alunos se atrevesse a meter seus narizes em seus assuntos, não jogaria em saco rompido nenhuma precaução.

Respirou fundo com a intenção de tranquilizar-se antes de girar-se a olhar a seu aluno, mas tudo foi inútil, nem sequer a mirada alarmada de Harry lhe ajudou a mitigar sua ira.

— É você idiota ou que, Potter?!

— Ouça! —exclamou indignado. — Não tem direito a me insultar!

— Não há maneira de não o fazer! Sempre soube que era um irresponsável bom para nada, mas nunca pensei que o fosse a tal extremo!

— Sabe que? —respondeu Harry erguendo orgulhoso seu queixo. — Não tenho nenhuma obrigação de lhe permitir semelhante atitude, Snape! Me irei daqui!

— Você não vai a nenhum lado!

Snape conseguiu capturar a Harry do braço e regressar a seu lugar, ainda que de qualquer forma jamais poderia atravessar essa porta sem seu consentimento. Arrastou-lhe por um longo corredor que não tinha mostrado a ninguém e lhe conduziu diretamente a suas habitações, aí finalmente lhe soltou.

Podia escutar a respiração inquieta de Harry a suas costas e voltou a tomar ar profundamente, esse era o momento em que devia comprovar sua capacidade para conter suas emoções. De modo que quando mostrou o criado-mudo onde tinha seus exames, voltava a ser o Professor frio de sempre.

— Saiu algo mau? —perguntou Harry também mais acalmado, ainda que a Snape lhe dava a impressão de que estar em sua habitação era o que provocava esse efeito intimidado.

— Mau? Essa é uma palavra muito pouco apropriada neste caso, Potter.

— Pois diga-me já que sucede, é grave? Estou doente ou algo assim?

Snape franziu os lábios, nunca se imaginou que dizer às palavras que tinha em mente lhe supusesse tanto esforço. Estava quase duvidando de fazê-lo, quiçá devia realizar umas provas mais, mas… não, não tinha caso, o melhor era dizer já.

— Potter, você esta grávido.

Ououououououououououououououououou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Porra que bomba Snape, devia ter me deixado respirar primeiro hehehehehe**

**Mas esse começo de capitulo foi VERY VERY VERY BEAUTIFUL!**

**SEM PALAVRAS PARA DESCREVER!**

**Então vamos para os comentários? **

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos, pois essa fic vai ter o que falar hein :D**

**Ate breve, muito breve!**


	2. Enlouquecido

**Capítulo 2 **

**Enlouquecido **

Severus teve que se apressar e impedir que Harry saísse de seu dormitório, não podia se ir sem falar e o garoto tão só tinha bufado quando escutou aquelas palavras que ele cria provocariam um impacto mais importante.

— Potter, há que conversar sobre isto. —disse-lhe obrigando-se a ser paciente. — Ainda não lhe disse a Dumbledore, mas ele tem que se inteirar.

— Inteirar-se de que? De que seu professor de poções finalmente tem enlouquecido? Acho que já deve lhe suspeitar.

— Potter, é inútil que finja que não sucede nada, as provas não mentem.

— Já basta, Snape! —gritou enfurecido. — Eu não me importo com sua saúde mental, mas sugiro-lhe vá agora mesmo com um hospício que lhe cria suas fantasias!

Severus voltou a franzir os lábios, tentava lhe a ideia de permitir que Harry abandonasse a habitação e se fizesse bagunças ele só, mas não podia, por mais indignado que se sentia ao lhe lhe questionar sua palavra e sua sensatez.

— Potter, não tenho tempo para estas tolices, se foi o suficientemente maduro para ter relações, o seja também para assumir as consequências.

— Escute, não sou um iluso que possa enganar tão facilmente. —assegurou com os dentes apertados ou de outra forma não poderia se controlar e terminaria arrependendo de suas ações. — Se não se retrata agora mesmo, lhe juro que não lhe perdoarei nunca que ofenda minha honra nem o de Ginny.

— Ginny Weasley? Não, eu me refiro a…

— Ela não está grávida, não de mim… de ninguém! Não há gravidez, entenda de uma vez, todo mundo sabe que ela e eu terminamos faz tempo… é impossível.

— Potter, ninguém está falando de Ginny Weasley, a gravidez é sua.

— Já pare de dizer essas coisas! —exigiu Harry com as bochechas acendidas.

— Você está grávido, não tem caso que o negue. Não sei com exatidão quanto tempo tenha, mas se me permite o revisar…

— Não porá uma só de suas asquerosas mãos sobre mim! —bramou Harry apartando-se. — Odeio-o! Não sei porque pensa que isto possa ser gracioso de alguma forma, mas será melhor que se retrate!

— Então… não o sabia?

— Snape, basta! —voltou a insistir dando passos para trás. — Está-se ultrapassando, isto vai para além inclusive de você!

O Professor assentiu, teve que admitir que Harry não fingia e realmente não se tinha dado conta de sua gravidez, no entanto, isso não mudava nada. Após colocar os mesmos feitiços que lhe impediriam sair daí como de seu despacho, se foi sentar em frente à lareira, ansiava enormemente poder se servir um copo de whisky mas não era o melhor momento para fazer.

— Não é minha intenção intrometer em sua vida, Potter, mas sua gravidez é de vital importância, a guerra está muito próxima e…

— Por Deus, pelo que mais queira, já não mencione essa palavra!

— É melhor que o aceite o antes possível, e seu companheiro deve ser informado também… suponho que é Ronald Weasley não?

— Não! —negou movendo a cabeça de um lado a outro freneticamente. — Snape, rogo-lhe, pare já!

— Eu posso parar, Potter, mas isso não mudará nada. Você está grávido.

— Mas como?! —questionou desesperado. — Não tenho tido outra noiva!

Esse desespero foi notado pelo Professor, e confundia-se ainda mais. Tinha que pensar bem em suas palavras, pois Harry tremia tanto que parecia estar a ponto do colapso. Quiçá devia explicar desde o princípio, pois a ignorância de seu aluno surpreendia-lhe demasiado.

— Uma garota não engravida garotos, Potter.

— Já o sei, não sou estúpido! —respondeu cortante. — E por isso mesmo sei que eu também não posso engravidar, sou um homem!

Snape compreendeu então a relutância de Harry a aceitar a gravidez, passou saliva com apresso, seu coração acelerou-se rapidamente desejando com fervor não ter iniciado essa conversa. Devia ter ido com Dumbledore e deixar-lhe o terrível labor de ter essa conversa com Potter, mas agora não podia se deter e permitir que se fosse nesse estado, era demasiado perigoso.

— Há gravidezes masculinos, Potter. —disse-lhe usando um tom estritamente educativo, como se estivesse em uma mais de suas classes. — São raros, pois poucos magos são capazes de controlar duas magias no mesmo corpo, obviamente sabemos que você não é um mago comum e corrente.

Snape pôs-se de pé acercando-se mais ao garoto que lhe olhava horrorizado, nunca creria semelhante mentira, por mais que lhe repetissem.

— Ninguém me disse que isso fosse possível. —assegurou Harry voltando a indignar-se. — E sabe porque? Porque não é verdadeiro. Não sei quais são seus motivos para tentar desequilibrar-me, Snape, mas não o conseguirá.

— O único que quero é que entenda o que lhe está passando.

— Que não me passa nada! —gritou enfurecido.

— Potter, não abuse de minha paciência, abra sua mente medíocre e entenda que ainda tem muito por aprender.

— Mas…

— Entendo que não se tenha protegido se não sabia que isto pudesse lhe ocorrer, mas não é momento de se lamentar senão de atuar.

— Bem, suponhamos que é verdadeira essa tolice de que os homens se engravidam… agora me explique como. —desafinou-lhe Harry com um mordaz sorriso.

Snape entrecerrou os olhos. Potter pretendia que lhe desse classes de sexo? bem, se isso esperava poderia esperar sentado, não se debocharia dele até esses extremos.

— Agora quer fingir ingenuidade, menino altaneiro? —sibilou mal-humorado. — Não é meu dever lhe dar "a conversa", e se está grávido é porque obviamente tem tido a suficiente prática para saber de sexo.

O rosto de Harry enrijeceu, e Severus compreendeu que não era de ira senão de verdadeira timidez, quase se arrependeu de suas palavras, após tudo, Potter ainda não cumpria os dezessete, que tanta experiência podia ter?

— Tire as barreiras, vou-me daqui. —repreendeu o garoto dirigindo à porta.

— Não acho que seja conveniente que regresse esta noite a suas habitações, está muito alterado e seus amigos suspeitariam.

— Que vão suspeitar? —repetiu sarcástico. — Eles não poderiam se imaginar nunca que você tem enlouquecido e saído com o conto da gravidez masculina.

— Porque custa-lhe tanto trabalho crê-lo? É que não tem visto a suficiente magia neste mundo para saber que não é impossível?

— Snape, já tenho falado demasiado com você sobre este absurdo tema, não penso lhe dizer nem uma só palavra mais, se conforme com saber que se equivocou, não estou grávido… é IMPOSSÍVEL.

A Severus surpreendia-lhe a firmeza na voz de seu aluno, era incrível que fosse tão néscio para não aceitar o evidente, simplesmente não tinha caso insistir por agora. Viu-o sacar sua varinha e tentar romper as barreiras. Apesar de tudo já não luzia tão exasperado, de modo que lhe permitiu sair. Já estava cansado e precisava dormir um pouco, talvez uma noite de reflexão também ajudaria a Potter a aceitar seu destino.

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte, Snape intensificou sua vigilância para Potter, viu-o comportar-se tão normal como em qualquer outro dia. Foi a suas classes, conversava com seus amigos, ria com eles, comia sem nenhuma alteração, não se mostrava afetado no absoluto e isso lhe molestou.

Significava que continuava sem lhe crer. Pensou em ir a Dumbledore, já não tinha mais remédio e assim o fez, ainda que ainda esperou um par de dias mais achando que quiçá só se tratava de uma reação lenta em Potter, mas como não sucedeu, se viu tocando ao despacho de Dumbledore na sexta-feira pela manhã.

Para sua má sorte, o idoso diretor não se encontrava em Hogwarts, de modo que não lhe ficou mais remédio que voltar a tomar o assunto em suas mãos. McGonagall informou-lhe que Dumbledore regressaria até o domingo pela tarde ou noite e não podia esperar até seu regresso.

Lhe engenhou para encontrar a Potter no corredor e castigar-lhe por supostamente falar demasiado forte, de modo que levou-lhe a seu despacho sem importar-lhe o cenho franzido do jovem nem a mirada surpreendida de Ron, quem não entendia nada do que passava.

— Isto se vai fazer costume? —questionou Harry quando o Professor lhe levou até seu dormitório.

Severus não lhe respondeu, somente lhe obrigou a se sentar em um dos cadeirões junto à lareira e colocou sobre suas pernas quase meia dúzia de livros.

— Não se vai parar daí até que os leia e se convença que a gravidez masculina existe.

Harry bufou, mas Snape não lhe fez caso, e quando o garoto, obstinadamente arrojou os livros ao chão e se cruzou de braços, o Professor os levantou do chão e os voltou a colocar em seu colo.

— Sou extremamente insistente quando me proponho, Potter, e acho que não me cansarei antes que você. Leia-os.

Harry baixou a mirada, leu o título do primeiro livro e já, isso foi todo o que fez. Snape não disse uma só palavra mais, o garoto era terco como uma mula, mas tinha encontrado a forma de seus sapatos. Dedicou-se a revisar os ensaios de seus alunos com toda a calma do mundo.

De vez em quando volteava a olhar a Harry e este continuava com o cenho franzido, os braços cruzados e os livros sobre suas pernas mas sem os olhar.

Após duas horas, Snape já tinha terminado com suas obrigações desse dia, e Harry nem sequer se tinha movido de seu lugar.

Caminhou para ele até sentar em um cadeirão muito próximo, olhou ao garoto com a plena segurança de que sua cabeça tinha algo mau, ninguém podia ser tão néscio quando acabava de ser pego e tinha todas as provas em sua contra.

— Se lesse, saberia que não tenho mentido sobre as gravidezes masculinas e solucionaríamos esta situação o antes possível, também não me agrada o ter aqui o tempo todo, Potter.

— Já sei que as gravidezes masculinas existem. —respondeu sem olhá-lo. — Ontem dei-me tempo de escapar-me e pude comprovar na biblioteca.

— Bem, então já tem aceitado que não lhe menti?

— Aceito o das gravidezes masculinas. —murmurou Harry olhando a seu Professor com ódio. — Mas não se aproveite disso, Snape, não aceito nenhuma gravidez em minha pessoa, de modo que vá inventando outra calunia para me prejudicar.

— Quer que lhe leve a um medimago? —refutou com incomodo. — Assim que Dumbledore volte ao colégio, isso faremos, e então já não terá modo de que duvide de minhas palavras.

— Não irei a nenhum lado! —gritou voltando a atirar os livros ao chão. — Não estou grávido de ninguém!

Snape apertou os punhos com impotência, aquilo estava ultrapassando seus limites. Potter observava-lhe com profundo ódio, e parecia estar contendo-se para não o golpear. Em certa maneira desejava que se atrevesse ao fazer, assim teria um motivo para repreende-lo com mais rigor.

No entanto, notou que atrás dos óculos redondas, esses olhos verdes brilhavam demasiado… talvez estava a ponto de chorar?

Ah, não, isso sim que não poderia o suportar. Não estava fato para lidar com sentimentalismos baratos.

— Deveria esquecer essa atitude, Potter, ainda que ainda seja menor de idade, é óbvio que sua vida tem ido demasiado rápido para atuar como um menino.

— Porque não entende que não falarei de minha vida privada com você?! Tão só aceite de uma vez, equivocou-se!

— Não há modo, Potter!

— Pois também não há modo de que eu esteja grávido!

Uma nova ideia chegou ao cérebro de Snape como um feitiço congelante. Quase esteve a ponto de estremecer-se de horror. Rapidamente pôs-se de pé caminhando de um lado a outro, sua respiração mais agitada que nunca ante aquele terrível pressentimento. Olhou à porta com vontade de sair daí e não voltar nunca, não poderia se enfrentar a semelhante situação.

Mas não o fez, permaneceu aí, caminhando de um lado a outro até que se convenceu de ter entendido as palavras de Harry Potter. Armou-se de valor para ir sentar-se novamente e olhá-lo, o garoto luzia pálido intencionalmente de ter falado a mais, justo o que não queria fazer.

— Potter, quem é seu companheiro?

— É uma pergunta pessoal, não lhe responderei a nada que não lhe incumba.

— Potter, desse conta que não posso lhe ajudar se não confia em mim! Diga-me quem é seu companheiro!

Severus notou que Harry duvidava em responder, e quando o volteou a olhar, tinha ódio em seu rosto, mais ódio do que nunca lhe tinha sentido, e não somente para ele, senão para si mesmo.

— Não há ninguém. —grunhiu cansado. — Satisfeito? Agora já sabe o que não se importa.

— Mas teve que ter alguém.

— Ninguém! —gritou com tal força que se não tivesse feitiços de silêncio na habitação, sua voz se teria escutado até o último rincão de Hogwarts.

— Que quer dizer com isso? É que discutiram, não quer saber mais dele? —questionou-lhe intrigado, tinha achado que o outro pai seria Ronald Weasley, de outro modo não tinha ideia de quem mais poderia se tratar, não recordava ter visto a Harry Potter junto com outro garoto com tanta intimidem como com seu amigo.

— A única pessoa da que não quisesse saber nada, é de você.

— Potter, fale sem quebra-cabeças!

— Não há outro pai porque não há gravidez! Aceite-o!

— Escute, não me importo com seu vida privada, se saía com algum de seus colegas é uma informação que não está obrigado a me dar, mas já não negue a gravidez.

Severus viu a Harry suspirar profundamente, parecia que estava a ponto de se derrubar.

— Snape… —seguiu falando Harry, sua voz era cansada, como se finalmente se rendesse ante o Professor. —… lhe direi para que entenda e me deixe tranquilo, mas lhe asseguro que isto não lhe poderei perdoar nunca. Em um dia, mas pagará muito caro.

— Bem, fale. —disse sem dar-lhe importância à ameaça.

— Não estou grávido, estou seguro disso, não tenho enlouquecido, é você o que o fez… li esses livros, sei que os homens podem ficar grávidos, mas eu jamais tenho feito o que se precisa para que isso suceda.

— Que quer dizer?

— Mais claro? —questionou sorrindo malicioso. — Bem, nunca tenho tido amantes, não me deitei com ninguém, nem sequer com uma garota, muito menos com um homem… não gosto dos homens. Não sou gay e sou virgem é suficiente informação para se debochar de mim o resto de seus dias?

Snape esteve a ponto de gritar-lhe por continuar em sua mentira, no entanto, uma lágrima escapou finalmente dos olhos verdes e soube que não mentia. Harry Potter jamais choraria em sua presença a não ser que estivesse realmente desesperado, e sobretudo, humilhado.

O sangue foi-se-lhe completamente do rosto… que demônios estava passando?

Ououououououououououououououououou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que será que esta acontecendooo? Como foi que Potter ficou gravidooo?**

**Bem já lhes disse? Odeio gente que não comenta, pois sinceramente não sei o que fazem lendo fanfics se não vai comentar, tenho pena dessas pessoas que perdem seu tempo lendo algo que não comenta... -_-**

**Bem deixo o recado dado...**

**Vamos embora para os reviews agora?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**


	3. Enfrentando a realidade

**Capítulo 3 **

**Enfrentando a realidade **

Tinham passado quase vinte minutos e nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Severus tentava convencer-se de estar em um pesadelo, ocasionalmente atrevia-se a olhar a Harry de relance e notava seu total nervosismo, o garoto movia histérico sua perna, e suas bochechas continuavam tingidas de vermelho. Severus não compreendia como é que alguém pudesse ruborizar-se tanto, mas para sua surpresa, descobriu que não lhe irritava como dantes.

— Deve de ter uma explicação, Potter.

— Seguro. —bufou depreciativo. — Você se equivoca, não há gravidez.

— Há, cria-me.

— Ah si? Um milagre então?

— Não seja sarcástico, Potter, não se dá conta do delicado da situação?

— Em sério? —questionou com irônico alarme.

— Às vezes me tenta a ideia de deixar que solucione só seu problema.

— Não é má ideia sabe? Desde que ocorreu essa tolice da gravidez tem feito minha vida um desastre.

— Bem, então se vá, o deixarei em paz!

Harry pôs-se de pé e Snape viu-lhe abandonar o dormitório fechando furioso a porta. Sentiu-se tentado a ir atrás dele, mas não o fez, ainda que precisou de todo seu autocontrole para continuar em seu lugar. Era melhor lavar-se as mãos nesse problema, quando Dumbledore voltasse de sua viagem ele inteiraria de todo e que ele se estressara lidando com a obstinação de Potter.

No entanto, apesar de sua determinação, Severus não conseguiu conciliar o sono essa noite de modo que abandonou a cama e voltou a repetir o exame no sangue de Harry, praticamente já não tinha mais que resíduos, mas foi suficiente para o realizar. Se a expressão lhe permitia, Potter estava gravidíssimo.

Lhe sobressaltaram uns suaves toques à porta, olhou o relógio e ainda não eram nem as quatro da madrugada. Bem, não tinha muitas opções para adivinhar. Abriu a porta sem surpreender-se ao ver a Potter atrás dela, no entanto, sim se surpreendeu de sua aparência. Podia ver-lhe as pálpebras inchadas ainda atrás de seus óculos, seu nariz enrijecido e suas bochechas ainda humedecidas.

— Não diga nada! —grunhiu Harry fazendo-se passo ao interior do dormitório de Snape.

Severus permitiu em silêncio, ademais, assim era mais fácil. Se para Harry Potter era difícil mostrar-se vulnerável, para ele era ainda pior, se sentia totalmente incapaz de manejar os sentimentos de um adolescente.

— Não tem caso o negar verdadeiro? —cuspiu Harry caminhando furioso de um lado a outro. — Tenho os sintomas, achei que se dizia-me que era casualidade então tudo regressaria à normalidade, mas não. Não sê que demônios passou, mas passou e preciso remedia-lo.

— Quando Dumbledore regresse falaremos com ele e buscaremos a melhor solução.

— Não, não quero que se inteire! Não quero que ninguém mais o saiba nunca!

— Lamento informar-lhe que tarde ou cedo será mais que evidente.

— Snape, você sabe de poções, deve ter alguma que me ajude.

— Que está tratando de dizer?

— Que o tire, quero que o tire agora mesmo!

Isso sim que Snape nunca o esperou. Não podia negar que sim se lhe tinha ocorrido essa solução ainda que se resistia ao pensar, sobretudo porque estava plenamente convencido de que Harry Potter se negaria terminantemente.

— Está seguro?

Não teve resposta. Severus viu que o garoto se deixava cair em um cadeirão se cobrindo o rosto com ambas mãos.

— Imaginou-se como pôde ocorrer, Snape? Pois eu sim. —confessou-lhe com a voz entrecortada. — Imagino a alguém o suficientemente monstruoso para me forçar, me fazer presa de suas baixezas e depois o solucionar com um obliviate antes de se marchar no meio de estrondosas gargalhadas zombadoras… Ou talvez me drogaram antes, quero pensar que assim foi, que não me dei conta de nada, que não senti a asquerosidade de me ver submetido a um degenerado, mas sei que não é assim. Minha vida nunca se caracterizou pelos caminhos menos difíceis. Teve que ter sido horrível e quiçá tenha que agradecer não o recordar.

— Há modos de averiguá-lo… não sei que tanto se tenha modificado a sua memória, mas provavelmente a legeremancia…

— Não! Não quero saber nada, não quero recordar, só quero saber que todo tem terminado, tirar isso de meu corpo e regressar a minha vida como era antes.

— Quiçá deva tomar-se em uns dias para decidi-lo com calma, Potter.

— Tomar-me dias? —repetiu pondo-se de pé e levantando sua camisa para deixar seu ventre à vista, Snape conteve uma exclamação de assombro, a gravidez já era notável ainda que ainda podia dissimular-se com a roupa. — Achei que estava comendo a mais, mas já seria demasiado ingênuo continuar pensando o mesmo.

— Está muito avançado. —murmurou pesarosamente.

Harry voltou a deixar-se cair no cadeirão, mas já sem se cobrir o rosto que mostrava sua angústia em toda sua potência.

— Sim pode ajudar-me verdade?

— Com uma condição.

— Qual?

— Conheço um medimago, será discreto, quero que me assegure que não terá risco para você.

— Acha que tenha maior risco que continuar com isto? Já li o que pode passar, minha magia se desestabilizará, e não creio necessário lhe recordar que a guerra pode desatar em qualquer momento, estando como estou não poderia me defender.

— Não acho que isso seja um problema, há inumeráveis pessoas dispostos a lhe proteger até que esteja apto para se enfrentar ao Lord.

— E acha que seria fácil para mim me manter a salvo enquanto os demais morrem por mim?

— Potter, se você está disposto a morrer por elas porque não lhes deixar o benefício de fazer o mesmo em seu lugar?

Snape viu que Harry franzia os lábios manifestando seu desgosto pela ideia, mas como não protestou abertamente, pensou que devia aproveitar o momento. Sentou-se em frente a ele resolvido a ganhar essa batalha.

— Aceita minha condição?

— Aceito-a, mas advirto-lhe que se se nega depois a me ajudar sou capaz de tirar essa coisa por mim mesmo.

Severus assentiu decidindo que já se preocuparia mais tarde por essa possibilidade. Não conseguia culpar a Harry de querer terminar a gravidez, ele não o tinha mencionado, mas estava convencido de que compartilhavam o mesmo temor, essa nada remota possibilidade de que o produto fosse resultado de um maleficio, ou quiçá que o pai se tratasse de um servidor do Lord Escuro, se é que não dele mesmo.

Teve que sacudir sua cabeça para sacar essa ideia daí, lhe perturbava demasiado, até tal grau que sentia seu estômago rugir de raiva.

ououououououououououououououououou

O fariam essa mesma noite, quando todo mundo se fosse à cama. Severus passou a tarde comunicando-se com o medimago que conhecia para fazer a cita fora de horas de consulta habituais, e ainda que não considerava necessária a recomendação não se absteve de lhe recordar que devia guardar absoluta discrição a respeito do que veria essa noite.

O resto do dia passou-a tentando fazer sua vida normal, revisando exames, corrigindo ensaios, preparando classes e alguma que outra poção. No entanto, o problema de Harry Potter não saía de sua mente, nada conseguia o distrair o suficiente para sentir que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Tal como o planejaram, pouco dantes de meia-noite Harry voltou ao despacho de seu professor de Poções. Severus notou mais tranquilo, provavelmente porque achava que o êmbolo no que estava se resolveria essa mesma noite.

Usaram a rede flu diretamente para o consultório do medimago que já os esperava. Este cumpriu sua palavra e não se mostrou nem surpreendido nem curioso com respeito à identidade da famosa personagem que acompanhava ao Pocionista.

— Deverei fazer-lhe umas perguntas antes de dar minha opinião. —disse depois de saber o motivo de consulta.

— Não, não há nada que dizer. —assegurou Harry sem dissimular sua pressa. — Só nos diga que temos que fazer para resolver isto sem complicações.

— Ele está em boas condições de saúde. —terceirizou Snape. — Assegurei-me disso, mas a gravidez está bastante prolongada, precisamos saber os riscos de praticar um aborto a estas alturas.

— De acordo, sem perguntas. No entanto, deverei examinar lhe, jovem Pot… jovem. —corrigiu-se sabendo que não devia usar nomes. — Só para verificar a idade gestacional.

Snape sentiu a mirada de Harry negando-se a fazer mais, mas este fingiu não se dar conta e aceitou a condição do medimago em seguida.

Foram conduzidos a uma sala contigua, toda branca e muito pulcra. Snape sentiu que a mão de Harry se aferrava a seu braço com força, talvez achando que o momento tinha chegado, mas não se retratou. Ele, pessoalmente, lhe ajudou a se montar sobre uma cama e permaneceu a seu lado enquanto o medimago saía um instante.

— Acha que estarei bem para a segunda-feira? —perguntou Harry com a vista fixa no teto. — Não quero que ninguém note nada raro em mim.

— Primeiro o primeiro, Potter. Ainda tenho esperanças.

— De que?

Severus não lhe respondeu, o medimago voltou a entrar levando consigo um aparelho em uma mesa com rodas. E ainda que Harry não era experiente, pressentiu do que se tratava.

— Não! —gritou tentando pôr-se de pé. — Não quero o ver!

— Fecha os olhos então, Potter. —sibilou Snape sujeitando dos ombros impedindo-lhe abandonar a cama. — Só assim saberemos se o aborto não põe em perigo sua vida.

— Nestes momentos já não me importo, só quero que o tire.

A voz de Harry soava muito atormentada ante os ouvidos de Snape, de modo que, surpreendendo-se a si mesmo, suavizou a força de suas mãos e quase com ternura as levou ao rosto de seu aluno lhe secando o suor com seus dedos. Sentiu de imediato como se relaxava e fechava seus verdes olhos. Fez uma senha ao medimago para que começasse enquanto rogava não se estar equivocando.

O homem colocou um gel sobre o ventre nu de seu paciente enquanto movia o transductor de um lado a outro.

— O feto desenvolve-se sem problemas, está igual de são que o pai. —informou-lhes profissionalmente. — Agora verificarei o nível de magia e a idade que tem.

Snape assentiu sem deixar de pentear agora o cabelo de Harry o apartando de sua testa, o sentia tremer de medo e via seus lábios se mover em silêncio, pensou que provavelmente sussurrava alguma canção ou recitava versos que lhe ajudassem a estar ausente e não escutar.

O medimago deixou o transductor a um lado trocando-o por sua varinha mágica, então pronunciou uma espécie de conjuro sobre o ventre de Harry. A tela do aparelho reluziu brilhantemente e uma barra nela ia se alumiando de vermelho até que atingiu o ponto máximo.

— Vá, realmente seria um mago excepcional. —comentou o homem. — Nunca me tinha tocado presenciar que a barra se alumiasse por completo.

— Isso quer dizer que tudo está bem.

— Assim é, pode proceder ao aborto sem risco algum.

Severus viu que Harry se mordia um lábio, mas continuava sem abrir os olhos, e aproveitando que seu aluno não o via, fez uma senha ao medimago para que continuasse com a revisão. Este duvidou uns segundos, mas a férrea ordem muda de Snape era impossível de desobedecer. Suspirou fundo e realizou um novo conjuro.

Um rápido golpe como de tambores ressoou na estância. Harry abriu os olhos e incorporou-se como impulsionado por um resorte.

— Que é isso? —perguntou alterado.

— É o coração. —lhe aclarou o medimago. — São e forte… até agora.

— Pare-o, não quero o ouvir!

O medimago ia fazê-lo, mas Severus, com outra de suas miradas impediu-lhe e inclinando-se para Harry falou-lhe com a voz mais suave que tinha.

— É seu filho, é a vida de seu filho a que escuta.

— Não! —refutou tampando-se os ouvidos. — Não me faça isto, por favor, não quero!

— Só o escuta um minuto, Potter, e depois tomará uma decisão. Se segue pensando em interromper esse som, então se fará o que diga.

Harry já não se resistiu, não teve força para o fazer. O medimago girou o monitor para que olhasse a tela e então um suave arquejo brotou de seus lábios ao ver perfeitamente clara a carinha de um bebê de quase quatro meses de formação.

ououououououououououououououououou

Uns minutos tinham passado, o medimago deixou-os sozinhos olhando a gravação do bebê. Severus olhou de relance como Harry sorria sem apartar seus olhos da tela e com seus dedos acariciava a imagem de seu filho. As batidas continuavam escutando na habitação, nenhum dos dois quis que o medimago os apagasse.

— Que lindo é. —sussurrou Harry sem mostrar senha de cansaço de tanto admirar a tela, ainda que sua voz tremia um pouco, Severus supôs que estava assustado. — Não posso achar que esteja dentro de mim.

— E cedo o terá em seus braços.

Harry sorriu, mas não respondeu nada.

— Não lhe perguntamos ao medimago que é.

— Verdadeiro. —reconheceu Severus. — Quiçá se giramos a tela vejamos melhor.

— Não, melhor não, que seja surpresa.

Snape assentiu e voltaram a ficar em silêncio olhando a imagem que nesses momentos movia seus mãozinhas provocando que Harry suspirasse febrilmente fascinado.

— Snape… porque quis que mudasse de opinião? —perguntou ao cabo de uns minutos.

— Acho que conheço-lhe o suficiente para saber que se tomava uma decisão sem todas as bases em seu cérebro, em algum dia poderia se arrepender. Potter, você respeita a vida inclusive a de seus inimigos, por isso achei que devia reagir antes de se permitir manipular pela ansiedade e indignação.

— É provável. —assentiu sem deixar de olhar o monitor.

Novamente voltaram ao silêncio, e uns minutos depois, a luz na mirada de olhos verdes se mitigado de maneira alarmante.

— Snape… verdade que não parece um monstro?

— Não, Potter, nem parece nem é.

— Não há maldade nele verdade?

— Como poderia a ter? Tem tudo de seu pai… será arrogante, descuidado, mau portado e sobrado de si mesmo, mas não malvado.

Severus olhou então a Harry, já não tinha sorriso nos lábios de seu aluno e temeu que voltasse a pensar em desfazer do bebê, mas antes de que pudesse dizer nada mais, o garoto apartou finalmente a mirada da imagem de seu filho e buscou os olhos negros.

— Obrigado. —sussurrou recuperando seu sorriso. — Devo-lhe uma.

Ououououououououououououououououou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Esse Snape foi foda! Isso sim, vamos dizer não ao aborto!**

**Vamos para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês no próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve.**


	4. Fim de curso

**Capítulo 4 **

**Fim de curso **

Severus jamais esqueceria a expressão de Dumbledore quando entrou a seu despacho e os viu a ele e a Harry Potter lhe esperando em um de seus cadeirões. Parecesse que o grande mago não voltaria a recordar o modo de falar enquanto movia seus lábios compulsivamente tentando emitir algum som.

O Professor de Poções pôs-se em pé com cuidado para não acordar a seu aluno quem dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

— Têm sido dias muito estressantes. —informou-lhe baixinho. — Deixa-o dormir enquanto conto-te o que tem passado.

Dumbledore assentiu deixando de boquear, já estava convencido de que não poderia encontrar uma palavra adequada à situação. Mas sua expressão foi ainda pior quando se inteirou dos resultados nos exames que Severus realizasse a seu aluno. A petição de Harry, o Professor não lhe mencionou sua tentativa de aborto, isso seria um segredo entre eles dois. No entanto, com o que Albus Dumbledore se inteirou foi suficiente para se mostrar totalmente indignado.

E essa foi a expressão que lhe viu Harry ao acordar. Baixou a mirada sem saber se devia envergonhar-se. Snape entendeu como devia se sentir, sua reputação seria questionada por seus colegas e pelo resto do mundo.

— Já lhe contei tudo. —informou-lhe Snape sentando a seu lado, ambos trocaram uma mirada para confirmar que realmente só lhe tinha dito o que planejaram.

Harry assentiu olhando depois a seu Diretor quem continuava sem poder tirar de seu rosto essa peculiar expressão de fúria, confusão e preocupação.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se Harry.

— Não, não tens nada porque se desculpar. —assegurou Dumbledore sem olhar-lhe. — Não estou enfadado contigo, senão com essa terrível pessoa que abusou de ti. É importante averiguar quem é.

— Preferiria não o fazer. —disse Harry com o cenho franzido. — O único que anseio é esquecer tudo e…

— Não, Harry, isso não está a discussão. —voltou a interrompê-lo o idoso Diretor. — Passou no colégio e é meu dever encontrar a esse monstro e tirá-lo de aqui.

— Não, não, por favor, não quero que meu nome siga na boca de todos.

— Perdoa-me, Harry, mas nesta ocasião não posso te comprazer. Há um perigo em Hogwarts e não queremos que lhe suceda a ninguém mais verdadeiro?

— Não, mas… eu sinto muito, não me creio capaz de culpar a ninguém daqui, se acham que devem o encontrar o façam vocês, por favor. Mas se é alguém do colégio prefiro não o saber, me recuso a odiar a outra pessoa que não seja Voldemort.

— Não acho que essa pessoa volte ao fazer. —interveio Severus. — Se sua intenção era a de satisfazer seus instintos mais baixos tivesse-se buscado uma vítima menos visível que Harry Potter. Ele era seu objetivo desde um início e não cometerá o erro de regressar à cena do crime, muito menos agora que se saberá da gravidez de Potter.

Severus notou que Harry se estremecia a seu lado ao escutar a ideia de publicitar sua gravidez, guardou silêncio esperando a que se compusesse antes de continuar falando.

— Se inteirarão tarde ou cedo, Potter.

— Eu sei, mas gostaria de esperar até após férias. As classes estão por terminar e não quero passar o verão com os cochichos a minhas costas. Só lhe direi aos Weasley, posso passar as férias completas com eles, verdade? Suponho que não me deixarão ir com meus tios assim, suspeitarão algo raro.

— Com eles estaria a salvo. —asseverou Dumbledore.

— A salvo, mas não protegido. —manifestou Snape ante o assombro dos outros dois. — Potter está em um momento crucial de sua gravidez, deve ter cuidados especiais, uma boa alimentação e gente pendente de seu estado de saúde, não me imagino a ninguém mais capacitada que Molly Weasley para lhe dar o que precisa.

Dumbledore teve que aceitar que o argumento de Severus era sólido, teria que tomar medidas de precaução extra, mas assim era melhor. Harry enviou a Severus uma mirada de agradecimento quando o idoso diretor finalmente deu seu visto bom, no entanto, Severus mal sim pôde corresponder com uma breve careta.

Nem ele mesmo sabia porque não se sentia cômodo com sua própria ideia. Por um segundo passou-lhe pela cabeça propor que ficasse em Hogwarts e seguir pendente pessoalmente de seu aluno, o qual devia ser completamente absurdo. Não, ao invés, deveria se sentir satisfeito de que finalmente outros se fariam cargo do garoto e ele poderia regressar a sua vida normal.

Mas custava-lhe tanto convencer-se!

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte Severus não pôde ver a Harry durante as classes, pois Dumbledore lhe tinha dado licença para repousar e falar com Ronald e Hermione, felizmente já seus exames tinham concluído e dispunham da liberdade de não angustiar pela falta.

Apesar de ter tentado obrigar-se a que não se importasse com as consequências dessa conversa, Severus não deixava de se perguntar quais seriam os resultados, muito temia pela imaturidade dos jovens amigos de Potter.

Pela noite encerrou-se em seu dormitório, desfez-se de todas as provas sanguíneas realizadas a Harry e colocou os resultados em um segredo na penseira que só Dumbledore conhecia, assim não teria forma de que ninguém se inteirasse da biologia de seu aluno.

"_Vai ser complicado mantê-lo a salvo quando a notícia se dê a conhecer"_ Suspirou preocupado. Não queria pensar nisso, mas era impossível, a limitada liberdade de Harry Potter se tinha terminado. Em seu próximo ano escolar não poderá andar só por nenhum lado e lhe conhecendo, seguramente fará todo o possível por debochar a vigilância sem tomar em conta o perigo que lhe espreitava.

Já se tinha metido na cama disposto a limpar sua mente de qualquer pensamento quando tocaram a sua porta. Achando que era Dumbledore não se molestou em se pôr uma bata sobre seu pijama e foi assim a abrir, no entanto, conseguiu dissimular bastante bem sua surpresa ao ver a Harry no corredor.

— Sucede algo, Potter?

— Podemos falar?

Inconscientemente Severus olhou o relógio, eram quase as onze, devia de restar-lhe pontos por estar fora de seu dormitório a essas horas, mas após o que viveram durante o fim de semana lhe pareceu demasiado hipócrita, de modo que só se fez a um lado se dirigindo até sua pequena estância junto à lareira.

Seu aluno permaneceu de pé em seu lugar até que Severus lhe deu permissão de se reunir com ele. Ainda assim, o garoto de óculos continuou em silêncio por um momento, sem atrever-se a iniciar a conversa.

— Falou com seus amigos?

— Sim. —confirmou Harry voltando a corar, Snape pensou que jamais se acostumaria a ver esse rubor aparecer tão facilmente.

— E bem? Como lhe foi?

— Foi… estranho.

— Quer falar disso? Dumbledore costuma dormir até tarde, seguramente poderá encontrá-lo ainda em seu despacho.

— Não. —negou suavemente. — Desculpe que tenha interrompido seu descanso mas… bom, é demasiado raro para mim. Eu, acho que… bom, você tem estado comigo desde que isto iniciou e…

Ao ver a dificuldade de Harry para falar, Severus pôs-se de pé acercando até uma mesa onde tinha um serviço de chá. Em silêncio preparou duas canecas e regressou a seu lugar oferecendo-lhe uma a seu aluno.

— Lhe relaxara, e não se preocupe, não fará dano a seu bebê.

— Confio em você. —disse sorvendo sua bebida de imediato, Snape teve que fazer o mesmo para dissimular o estremecimento que lhe provocaram essas palavras, algo que nunca esperou escutar precisamente dessa boca.

— Agora sim falará?

— Não lhe incomoda? Não quero ser inoportuno.

— Se incomodasse-me já lhe teria enviado de regresso a seu dormitório. Pode falar com tranquilidade, Potter.

Harry assentiu e Severus voltou a tomar de seu chá enquanto olhava como Harry colocava sua caneca em seus joelhos dirigindo seus olhos a seu professor.

— Tem sido complicado dizer-lhe a alguém, é a primeira vez que o faço e me surpreendeu que realmente não encontrava palavras. Você foi quem o descobriu, e quem lhe disse a Dumbledore e a esse medimago, eu… não sabia como o dizer, mas o fiz.

— Que reação tiveram seus amigos?

— Ron riu-se muito ao princípio. —disse sorrindo nervoso. — Achou que era uma broma e entendo-lhe, após tudo, ele sabe bem que não saio com garotos. Tive que lhe mostrar, já sabe, para que se convencesse… e nunca esquecerei sua reação, temi que se desmaiaria de tão pálido que se pôs.

— E a senhorita Granger?

— Ela não dizia nada. É o mais raro de tudo. Não me assombraria que fizesse mil hipótese sobre o sucedido, mas não, só ficou calada e quase sem respirar, acho que lhe afetou ainda mais que a Ron.

— Mas ao final apoiaram-lhe não?

— Acho que sim. Ron balbuciou incoerências durante uns minutos tentando entender melhor, mas quando lhe confessei que desconhecia a identidade do pai então tudo mudou. Tive que imobiliza-lo para que não corresse a matar a nossos colegas de dormitório… tem a ideia de que teve que ser um deles.

— Porque?

— Ron e eu não nos separamos quase nunca, assegura que jamais teve nada suspeito e que eu não passei nenhuma noite fora da Torre. De modo que acha que um de nossos colegas se introduziu em minha cama enquanto dormia e… bom, o resto é história.

— Pudesse ser verdadeiro.

— Não o creio. Dean, Seamus e Neville nunca me fariam algo assim. Dean está agora novamente com Ginny, Seamus sai com uma garota de Hufflepuff, e Neville é demasiado nobre, nunca desconfiaria dele.

— De qualquer forma não devemos descartar nenhuma teoria.

— É que realmente não quero saber nada, prefiro pensar que meu bebê apareceu só, assim, tal como ocorreu, tão só uma notícia inesperada. O simples fato de imaginar que alguém me… bom, que me tocou, me enche de raiva. Não quero sentir raiva. —confessou pressionado. — Não quero que meu bebê seja infectado pelo ódio, ele não tem porque pagar as consequências.

Severus não cria estar totalmente de acordo, em seu lugar claro que quereria saber quem tinha sido esse maldito que lhe ultrajou e o mataria com suas próprias mãos, só dessa maneira sentiria um pouco de justiça. Mas Harry Potter obviamente não era assim. Quase lhe preocupou que, chegado o momento, sentisse compaixão pelo Lord Escuro.

— E sua amiga, que pensa ao respeito?

— Não o sei, Hermione emudeceu totalmente. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando me abraçou antes de se marchar e nos deixar a Ron e a mim sozinhos. Acho que dói-lhe saber o que me passou, mas não se atreve a dizer nada.

— Isso é estranho, a essa garota não há quem a rua.

— O mesmo penso. Parece que nunca se sabe como reagirão as pessoas.

— Não saberá ela algo?

— Hermione? Não, me tivesse dito ao instante. É minha melhor amiga, não me ocultaria algo tão importante. Acho que é demasiado sensível e lhe preocupa a situação na que estou, suponho que se imagina o pior e não quer contaminar com suas suspeitas.

— E se protege a alguém?

— Proteger? A quem poderia ser? Hermione não me trairia nunca.

— Os que mencionou não são os únicos que compartilham dormitório com você.

Severus notou que Harry parecia não entender, mas quando o fez, lhe surpreendeu com um sorriso despreocupada.

— Se tivesse sido Ron estaria bem, porque sei que teria tido um Imperius de por meio… Não, acho que nem com a maldição. —corrigiu-se plenamente convencido. — Snape, é mais fácil duvidar de Dumbledore que de Ron.

— Porque?

— Desde faz um tempo… Não, não me pergunte porque, só aceite o que lhe digo. Ron não foi.

Snape assentiu e decidiu não questionar mais, após tudo, Harry não estava aí para fazer especulações, só queria falar com alguém que lhe tivesse acompanhado desde o princípio em sua mal aventura. E era óbvio que algo sabia de seu amigo que o libertava de culpa, mais ele não estava tão seguro de que a inocência de Harry não pudesse ser manipulada até por seus melhores amigos.

Essa noite acompanhou-lhe de regresso até seu dormitório, não tinha ninguém mais nos corredores e continuaram conversando durante todo o caminho sobre outros temas. A Snape surpreendeu-lhe poder entravar uma conversa com seu aluno a respeito das dificuldades que tinha o garoto em poções sem que este se mostrasse agredido pelas evidentes críticas que recebia e o modo do solucionar.

Despediram-se com um simples aperto de mãos, aquela noite realmente parecia uma despedida.

ououououououououououououououououou

Na semana decorreu sem novidade. Na terça-feira pela noite Severus quase se repreendeu ao descobrir-se esperando os suaves golpes à porta que marcavam o regresso de Harry a seu dormitório, mas isso não ocorreu.

Na sexta-feira chegou, e nesse dia os alunos voltariam a seus lares para passar as férias de verão com suas famílias. Severus não pôde ficar em suas masmorras e se apresentou na plataforma de Hogsmeade ante o assombro de seus alunos quem jamais lhe tinham visto se aparecer antes da viagem.

O único que sorriu ao o ver foi Harry. Snape viu-o, mas não correspondeu a seu sorriso, era humanamente impossível se mostrar afetuoso com esse garoto adiante dos demais. Permaneceu em seu lugar esperando a que ele se acercasse. Para sua surpresa, Harry levou a Ron com ele, ainda que o ruivo não se atrevia a levantar a mirada e seu rosto estava ainda mais coado que quando Harry se envergonhava.

— Alegra-me vê-lo. —confessou Harry sinceramente. — Não tivesse gostado de ir-me sem lhe reiterar meu agradecimento por todo o que tem feito por mim.

— Não tem sido nada, Potter.

— Para mim sim o foi.

Severus assentiu aceitando o agradecimento. De relance olhou como Ronald puxava a mão de Harry querendo lhe levar para o trem, foi impulsivo seu cenho franzido.

— Ron não me deixa nem a sol nem a sombra. —sorriu Harry enquanto delatava a seu amigo. — E eu também prefiro não o deixar só, tem estado a ponto de lhe romper o nariz a dois garotos que me olharam, se voltou mais paranoico que Olho Louco.

— Neste caso acho que é um comportamento totalmente justificável.

Ron se corou ainda mais. Snape notou que Harry parecia mais divertido que nunca ao escutar como seu amigo quase chorava de angústia querendo afastar de seu Professor de Poções. Seguramente devia estar aterrorizado.

O apito do trem soou e Harry teve que aceder a se marchar com Ronald. Severus viu-lhes subir a um compartimento onde lhe esperava Hermione Granger. Ladeou sua cabeça, quiçá era o vidro da janela, mas deu-lhe a impressão de que a garota tinha um muito mau aspecto. Seu sorriso ao receber a seus amigos não era o de sempre, e rapidamente se escondeu atrás de um livro ocultando seu rosto ante eles.

Ronald sumiu-se em seu assento pelo que Snape não pôde lhe ver já. Só a Harry, e realmente só ele lhe interessava. O garoto de olhos verdes sorriu-lhe e despediu-se com a mão enquanto o trem afastava-se deixando-lhe a ele de pé na plataforma até que só ficaram as impressões no céu da última voluta de fumaça de vapor desse comboio que se tinha levado a Harry.

Ououououououououououououououououou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que foi isso no final hein? Ron ficando vermelho que nem pimentão? Rsrsrsrsrs**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	5. A decisão de Harry

**Capítulo 5 **

**A decisão de Harry **

Decorreu todo um mês desde aquela despedida na plataforma. Severus passava as tediosas tardes sentado junto à lareira, não deixava de pensar em Harry Potter e se questionando se realmente tinha sido uma boa ideia o alentar a se marchar à Toca, temia ter sobrestimado a Molly Weasley e agora duvidava de se podia cuidar adequadamente de Harry.

Olhou o livro que tinha estado lendo em umas semanas antes, aí, abandonado na mesa de chá. Não tinha ânimo de nada, tudo lhe parecia aborrecido e cinza desde fazia em umas semanas, sentia que algo faltava nessa habitação. Estava demasiado silenciosa.

Quase desejou que o Lord lhe chamasse, assim pelo menos concentraria seus pensamentos em algo mais que não fosse Harry. No fundo sabia bem que não devia se preocupar, Molly estaria fazendo um bom trabalho. E ainda que não fosse assim, não era de sua conta. Mas por mais que lhe repetisse não conseguia o aceitar.

Então tomou uma decisão.

ououououououououououououououououou

Agora, apostado em frente à porta dos Weasley, sentindo esse pequeno pacote no bolso de seu túnica e percebendo que pela primeira vez em sua vida as mãos lhe suavam, teve vontade de regressar sobre seus passos. Aquilo era estúpido.

No entanto, foi demasiado tarde, a porta abriu-se e apareceu Harry. Seus olhos tão expressivos denotaram a surpresa ao vê-lo, mas foi só um segundo, em seguida seu grande sorriso enfeitou esse doce rosto não deixando ver nele mais que alegria.

— Professor Snape! Veio! —exclamou emocionado. — Não sabia que estava inteirado de meu aniversário.

— É uma data que quase se inclui nos livros de História, Potter. —respondeu médio aborrecido, ainda que seu coração acelerado contradizia lhe, felizmente isso era algo que só ele podia escutar.

Mesmo assim o sorriso de Harry não se apagou, e sujeitando do braço lhe conduziu ao interior da moradia onde se via uma grande desordem. A festa tinha sido muito escandalosa seguramente. Molly já corria para a porta.

— Professor Snape! Alegra-me que tenha conseguido atalhar a este jovenzinho. —disse fingindo um tom arejado. — Disse-lhe que não podia sair sozinho e Ron acaba de se marchar a Diagonal, tinha que comprar um unguento para queimaduras… Esses filhos meus não sentarão cabeça nunca.

— Que? —questionou Snape esquecendo de sua presença não solicitada e se mostrando em verdade alarmado. — Tem permitido que realizem seus perigosos experimentos em frente a Potter?

— Não são perigosos, só molestos, e lhe asseguro que não me pediram minha permissão.

— Não se exaltem, não passou nada, Ron só combinou com um dedo muito vermelho. —riu Harry.

Mas nem Severus nem Molly riram-se com ele pelo que baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Acho que este não é o lugar seguro que todos críamos. —criticou Snape. — Levo-me a Potter de regresso a Hogwarts.

— Ah isso sim que não! —protestou Molly. — Eu repreendi a meus filhos como deve ser, e eles nunca puseram em perigo a segurança de Harry. Ademais, você não se levará a Harry a nenhuma parte sem me entregar antes uma notificação de Dumbledore.

— Esqueci dizer-lhe isso! —exclamou Harry de repente. — Dumbledore enviou-me uma mensagem ontem à noite. Perdoe-me, Molly, com o assunto da festa não recordei lhe dizer que o Professor Snape viria hoje por mim, nos poremos de acordo sobre o horário do próximo semestre e a adequar as classes para minha gravidez.

— Não se encarregará McGonagall disso? Ela é seu chefe de casa, Harry.

— Sim, mas deve de estar ocupada. Posso levar-me um pedaço do bolo para o Professor Snape?

Molly não teve tempo nem de responder, Harry já corria à cozinha para se levar de seu bolo de aniversário uma grande fatia sem se dar conta que Snape se concentrava em se mostrar ainda com receio para a ruiva e não delatar sua surpresa ante a mentira de Harry.

Pouco depois ambos saíam da casa usando a rede flu, assim seria mais seguro para o garoto, e chegaram diretamente até o dormitório do Professor.

— Ao fim livre! —exclamou Harry abrindo-se a capa para deixar sobre o cadeirão. Snape notou que seu ventre tinha crescido bastante nesses dias, e também notou que já sabia que era o que lhe faltava a sua habitação.

Esse ruído já não era nada molesto.

Harry girou-se para ele pondo as mãos em seu abdômen.

— Já se nota bastante verdade?

— Parece que se engoliu uma melancia inteira, Potter.

Harry sorriu-lhe divertido dantes de ajoelhar-se junto à mesinha a desenvolver o envoltório com o bolo. Severus não desejava o doce, mas não quis se negar, preparou um par de canecas de chá e se sentou formalmente junto à mesa onde colocou as canecas e dois pratos mais. No entanto, sentiu a mirada de Harry e ao vê-lo deu-se conta que tinha deixado de servir o bolo e lhe estendia o braço o convidando a sentar a seu lado no solo.

Nunca em toda sua vida se teria imaginado não ignorar seu desejo, e pensou que devia se estar voltando louco ao se ver comprazendo ao garoto.

— Obrigado por resgatar-me da Toca. —disse-lhe enquanto colocava um pedaço grande de bolo de chocolate no prato de Snape.

— É que lhe tratam mau?

— No absoluto, mas Molly é demasiado sobreprotetora. E gosto que o seja, é lindo sentir do calor de uma mãe, mas após todo um mês… bom, entendo porque Ron às vezes lhe foge. —concluiu com um sorriso.

— Pode ficar aqui o tempo todo que queira.

— Em verdade? —arquejou Harry quase fascinado com a ideia, mas em seguida negou. — É muito amável oferecê-lo, Professor, mas não quero lhe importunar, não acho que passe em um mês antes de que seja você quem me fuja. —voltou a rir. — Ademais, com este tempo longe é mais que suficiente para tomar ar e regressar aos braços de Molly.

— Como queira. —respondeu encolhendo-se de ombros ainda que em verdade lamentava a negativa.

— Mas posso vir a visitar lhe? Não quisesse ter que esperar até o início a classes para que nos vejamos outra vez.

— De acordo. Avise antes.

Harry assentiu enquanto começava a comer de seu bolo. Severus lhe viu e sentiu no bolso de sua túnica o presente que lhe levava, não tinha tido oportunidade de lhe o dar e esse parecia um bom momento. Alegrou lhe não se ter visto obrigado ao fazer frente aos Weasley. Sacou o pacote colocando na mesa junto ao prato de Harry.

— É para mim? —questionou o garoto emocionado.

— É algo insignificante, mas espero que lhe agrade.

Harry não lhe respondeu, seus dedos se lançaram a tomar o pacote envolvido em papel lustroso de cor verde e em seu interior encontrou um relicário dourado que podia abrir e em seu interior guardar algo pequeno.

— Oh, é precioso. —exclamou agradecido.

— O importante é que é útil, em seu interior pode proteger objetos que lhe ajudariam, tenho pensado em cápsulas com antídotos, ou um translador. Talvez…

— Uma fotografia. —interrompeu-lhe levando o relicário a seu peito. — Lhe tomarei uma foto a meu bebê quando nasça e a levarei comigo sempre, assim jamais me esquecerei de nenhum pequeno detalhe de seu rosto quando já se marche. Ainda que dizem que jamais esquecemos a nossos filhos, não quero me arriscar. Claro, se é que sobrevivo.

— De que está falando, Potter?

Harry guardou silêncio um momento, tomou ar profundamente antes de falar. Seu sorriso titubeante confirmou a Snape que lhe diria algo que podia não ser agradável.

— Tenho decidido não me combinar com o bebê. —comunicou-lhe tranquilamente.

— Que? Mas, Potter, achei que tinha aceitado a seu filho!

— E aceito-o e amo-o com todo meu coração. —afirmou sorrindo amplamente. — Por isso quero o melhor para ele, e tenho que admitir que eu não sou o melhor que posso lhe dar.

— Mas porque pensa isso? Você tem crescido sem família, supus que por esse motivo não abandonaria nunca a seu filho em um orfanato.

— Orfanato? Não, jamais lhe faria isso! —afirmou com veemência. — E é precisamente porque cresci sem meus pais que eu quero lhe dar a ele uns que o amem. Eu o amaria, mas não sou suficiente, só sou uma criança que precisa que todo mundo lhe cuide as costas para poder sobreviver. Meu bebê não merece ser o filho do menino que viveu.

— Não entendo que quer dizer?

— Que posso morrer, Snape.

— Mas também pode viver, Potter! E apaixonar-se, encontrar uma garota que se apaixone de você e dar a esse menino essa família que quer para ele.

— Seguiria sendo o filho de Harry Potter. —repetiu quase como se a ideia fosse um pecado. — Não, Professor, não quero essa vida para meu filho. Quero que tenha uns pais normais, que lhe queiram e o amem para além de qualquer limite, não quero que cresça rodeado de guarda-costas, que não tenha a liberdade de ir ao parque a jogar e conhecer novos amigos sem suspeitar deles.

— Mas…

— Ademais, sei bem que não me casarei nunca. —admitiu voltando a sorrir como se essa possibilidade não se importasse. — Duvido muito poder acercar-me novamente a uma garota, não tenho desejo de ter um companheiro, não após o que me passou.

Severus guardou silêncio sem saber se poderia dizer as palavras adequadas para Harry. Estava convencido de que não tinha o poder de lhe aliviar essa pena e a sugestão de que esperasse antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva provavelmente já a tinha pensado e eliminado ao mesmo tempo.

— Sabem-no os Weasley?

— Comuniquei-lhes faz um par de dias. —informou-lhe com um assentimento de cabeça, seu rosto se ensombreceu brevemente pela lembrança. — Não estiveram de acordo, Molly me ofereceu com toda sua gentileza me ajudar ao criar, mas não aceitei.

— Seria uma boa opção, tem que o reconhecer.

— Não é. Pedi-lhe ajuda a Molly para encontrar-lhe um lar a meu bebê, quero assegurar-me de que fique nas melhores mãos. Novamente ela disse que com gosto o adotaria, e novamente tive que me negar.

— Potter, estão lhe oferecendo boas possibilidades e recusa-as.

— Amo a Molly e a Arthur como pais, ambos seriam geniais, mas sei que seguiriam vendo a meu bebê como um neto, não um filho. Ao final convenci a Molly de que buscasse entre todos seus conhecidos a alguém disposto a adotar a meu bebê a intencionalmente do que significa, mas não será a qualquer um. Os entrevistarei e decidirei quem é o mais adequado.

— Entrevistá-los?

— Sim, busco uma família para meu menino que lhe dê o que eu não posso: um lar seguro, pais amorosos, e preferencialmente, irmãos com os que possa jogar.

— Então meu oferecimento de ajudar-lhe também não seria aceite verdadeiro?

Severus não pôde evitar ocultar certa tristeza ao pronunciar essas palavras, nem sequer tinha pensado nas dizer, mas ultimamente seu cérebro não era o primeiro em falar. Notou que Harry não lhe respondeu de imediato, que seus olhos verdes brilhavam de inesperadas lágrimas atrás de seus óculos. Temeu tê-lo ofendido.

E de repente, a mão de seu aluno apertou a sua entrelaçando seus dedos e oprimindo com macieza sua pele. Severus baixou sua mirada para elas e o mundo ao redor se voltou borroso e sem chiste. A mão de Harry era bem mais pequena que a sua, e no entanto, se amoldava tão perfeitamente a ele que parecia que estariam ensamblados de por vida.

— Isso é o mais doce que me disseram na vida. —suspirou Harry.

— Foi o mesmo oferecimento que Molly lhe fez.

— Mas Molly adotaria ao filho de quem seja. Eu jamais esperei escutar de seus lábios, Professor, e por isso mesmo me honra e me enche de alegria.

— Então… aceitaria?

Severus não pôde conter a esperança, por um breve segundo se imaginou uma vida com todo o que sempre sonhou e ia lutar por sobreviver a essa guerra e defender sua ilusão. No entanto, Harry negou apartando-se com macieza.

— Lamentavelmente as circunstâncias que me rodeiam e que não quero herdar a meu filho, se aplicam também se for o caso. —se desculpou Harry.

— Entendo.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Snape olhou o bolo e agora sim queria o provar, precisava com urgência algo que lhe tirasse esse sabor amargo na boca, ademais, lhe serviria de pretexto para não ter que dizer nada enquanto comia.

— Professor? —interrompeu Harry ao cabo de uns minutos. — Porque nunca se casou?

Severus duvidou uns instantes em responder, quiçá era tempo de voltar a pôr limites entre eles. Estava começando a alarmar-se ante a intimidem fora de contexto entre um professor e seu aluno.

— Não sei. —respondeu enquanto se repreendia mentalmente por sua debilidade, talvez era que lhe devia a resposta, após tudo, não eram somente um professor e seu aluno, ele mesmo já se tinha intrometido demasiado na vida íntima de Harry lhe obrigando a confessar o que não devia lhe importar, mas o fazia. — Quiçá é que não encontrei à pessoa indicada.

— Se perdoa-me o abuso de confiança, Professor, acho que mais bem você nunca permitiu que o encontrassem.

— Vá, essa é uma impressão muito diferente de minha vida das que tem feito qualquer um.

— Porque eu estou aprendendo ao conhecer. —respondeu Harry com um sorriso. — Faz em umas semanas jamais me tivesse questionado que estivesse sozinho. Seu comportamento tão frio e repelente não atrairia a ninguém para você, mas me dou conta que só é uma fachada, como as nuvens negras de tormenta. Sempre corremos nos afastando delas, mas se por alguma razão nos temos que ficar baixo seu refúgio, notaremos que a chuva às vezes também é cálida e nos faz sentir vivos.

— E eu tenho aprendido que Harry Potter é um sonhador. —disse sorrindo com troça.

— Oh, não se deboche de mim, Professor. Asseguro-lhe que se eu fosse mulher me casaria com você.

— Se você fosse mulher, jamais teria esperança comigo.

Severus soube que tinha falado a mais, mas já era demasiado tarde para retratar-se. Viu que seu aluno se corava violentamente, e em sua mirada reluzia a surpresa maior que se tinha levado em sua vida.

Ououououououououououououououououou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Afinal o Sev achou um jeito de revelar que prefere mais aos homens do que uma bela mulher... nisso eu concordo :p**

**Bem vejo vocês nos reviews!**

**Ate breve!**


	6. Outra confissão inesperada

**Capítulo 6 **

**Outra confissão inesperada **

Isso era tudo? Perguntou-se Snape enquanto continuava esperando a reação de Harry. Seguramente o garoto se sentiria nojo ao saber que gostava dos homens, igual que o degenerado que lhe violou. Já podia despedir da companhia de seu aluno, não voltaria a lhe falar e devia se conformar com regressar à aborrecida solidão em sua masmorra.

— Achei que… —balbuciou Harry com grande esforço.

— Que gostava das mulheres? Sim, gosto, mas sempre soube que se me unia a alguém seria com um homem, me é mais fácil conviver com meu próprio gênero.

Harry sorriu assentindo e a alma de Severus voltou a seu corpo, ainda que odiou sentir-se reconfortado pela aceitação de seu aluno a sua condição sexual quando se supunha não devia lhe importar seu consentimento.

— Nunca o tinha pensado desse modo. —confessou Harry ainda se mostrando algo nervoso. — Mas é verdadeiro. Quando saí com Cho nunca consegui me sentir totalmente cômodo, não sabia que lhe dizer nem como fazer desfrutar de minha companhia, nossos encontros eram um estrese constante. Com Ginny foi mais fácil, ela sempre tem sido minha amiga, e gostava de estar a seu lado, jogávamos quidditch, fazíamos bromas a seus irmãos, e os beijos não estavam nada mau, ainda que já vê, nem assim funcionou.

— Talvez deveria fazer outra tentativa com essa garota.

— Não, ela regressou com Dean, mas ademais não sinto vontade de voltar a estar a sós com Ginny se não é como amiga. Por isso sei que não me casarei nunca, e não me dói nem me preocupa, acho que nasci para estar sozinho. Os amigos são o melhor, jamais me aborreço de estar com Ron, e com você também não.

— Agradeço-lhe que me conte entre seus amigos, apesar de nossas óbvias diferenças.

— Isso é o que faz mais fascinante sua companhia, Professor, acho que tem tantos rasgos desconhecidos que me faltaria vida para os descobrir todos.

— Exagera, Potter. —refutou conseguindo conter o sangue que já fluía a seu rosto, jamais se perdoaria se corasse.

— Não o creio, me parece um homem admirável, e por isso quero que me permita seguir abusando de sua confiança e lhe pedir outro favor.

— Agora vejo porque tanta adulação. —grunhiu aparentando mal humores. — Em que posso lhe ajudar?

— Pode acompanhar durante as entrevistas que farei aos possíveis pais de meu filho? Me encantaria saber sua opinião.

Snape quase tinha-se esquecido disso, mas de imediato assentiu. Não estava de acordo com a decisão de Harry, mas lhe apoiaria. Ademais, secretamente animou-se a si mesmo pensando que devia conhecer a esse casal que se levaria ao bebê… _"Talvez possa o recuperar em algum dia"_ Concluiu para si mesmo.

— Estarei com você, mas é uma decisão só sua, Potter.

— Sei-o, mas não me atreveria a eleger a ninguém sem ter passado antes por seu critério, Professor. Realmente é muito importante para mim sua opinião.

Harry voltou a tomar a mão de Severus entre as suas. Foi só uns segundos o que durou esse inocente contato com a pele de Harry, mas suficientes para que o Professor recordasse que seguia sendo uma pessoa capaz de se estremecer.

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte e após obrigar-se a esperar a que chamassem à porta por segunda ocasião, Severus caminhou lentamente a abrir. Não lhe surpreendeu ver a Harry lhe sorrindo, mas sim o fato de que levasse do braço a um enrijecido ruivo que não conseguia levantar a mirada do solo.

— Pedi-lhe a Ron que me acompanhasse, não lhe molesta verdade?

— Hum. —foi a depreciativa resposta de Snape, esteve tentado a pretextar um contratempo e pospor a visita, com uma terceira pessoa presente já não lhe parecia agradável o encontro.

Então ocorreu-se-lhe que quiçá Harry estava temeroso de estar a sozinhas com ele. Isso lhe molestou e não pôde evitar franzir o cenho. Que se cria esse fedelho? Que lhe ia lançar lhe em cima?

Fez-se a um lado sem deixar de olhar a Ron com raiva, como se ele fosse o culpado de tudo. Harry entrou ao dormitório puxando a Ron consigo, o ruivo não se esforçava em dissimular que não estava aí por sua própria vontade.

— Contei-lhe a Ron que faz você um chá estupendo. —exclamou o garoto de olhos verdes sem importar-lhe que seu amigo abrisse os olhos espantados. — Ele diz que morre pelo provar. —Ron negou vigorosamente, mas Harry voltou a ignorá-lo. — Convida-nos uma caneca desse chá de ontem?

Isso era demasiado. Grunhiu Severus em sua mente, no entanto, não disse nada, se girou sobre seus talones e resmungando com ir buscar mais chá a seu despacho saiu da habitação.

Não podia achar que Potter fosse tão embusteiro, no dia anterior lhe fez achar que não se importava que fosse gay e agora se apresentava com defensores de sua honra. Vá fedelho malcriado! Como se ele quisesse levar a sua cama! Era seu Professor, um homem maduro e responsável, não precisava babás!

Esqueceu-se de preparar o chá e dispôs-se a regressar a seu dormitório para dar por terminada essa situação, lhe exigiria a Potter que se marchasse com esse insuportável ruivo e que não voltasse nunca. Aquilo era o mais ofensivo que alguém lhe pôde ter feito em sua vida.

Mas dantes de traspassar a ombreira decidiu acalmar-se. Sim, lhe pediria que se fosse, mas o faria de bons modos, não devia esquecer que estava grávido e ademais, como resultado de uma má experiência. Respirou profundamente em várias ocasiões até sentir que a ira se marchava, e ainda que ainda ficava muita desilusão, já se sentia capaz de se enfrentar a Potter sem pronunciar nenhuma blasfêmia.

Não obstante, não pôde dar o seguinte passo. Escutou uma conversa entre Harry e Ron que lhe chamou poderosamente a atenção, não pôde evitar ficar escondido a escutar.

— Deixa de estar tão nervoso, Ron, já te disse que o Professor Snape não é como crê.

— E isso que?! É que não te deste conta a mirada que me jogou? É demasiado óbvio que não gosta de minha presença e eu também não quero estar aqui.

— Mas, Ron…

— Você pode ficar, sei que se está levando bem com ele mas isso não aplica a meu caso, o Professor Snape nunca se dignaria a me dirigir a palavra, Harry.

— Então dirige-lhe você!

— Para que? —questionou desiludido. — Harry, você sabe bem.

— Escuta, não posso te dizer porque o penso, mas acho que se ele te conhecesse poderia lhe agradar.

— Não quero lhe agradar, Harry!

— Isso não é verdade, você me disse que gostava. —murmurou Harry baixinho, mas Severus pôde escutá-lo e rogou por ter entendido mau.

— Sim, gosto, mas não me agrada.

— Isso não é possível, Ron! —disse Harry sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

— E é porque assim eu sinto, e já, te imploro me deixa ir!

— Mas…

— Harry, em verdade não estou desfrutando de estar neste lugar.

Severus conseguiu assomar por um espaço entre a porta e o marco e viu a Weasley de pé bem perto da porta de saída esperando a permissão de Harry para sair correndo. Depois escutou a seu aluno suspirar desiludido enquanto para uma senha a seu amigo deixando-lhe ir. Ronald não lhe pensou duas vezes e, literalmente, sim correu longe daí antes de que Harry se arrependesse.

Snape franziu o cenho, não sabia se isso o ofendia mais que a suspeita de desconfiança de Harry, mas odiou saber que estava tentando empareda-lo com seu melhor amigo. Não somente lhe pareceu ofensivo, doía. Realmente doía.

Saiu de seu esconderijo disposto a reclamar-lhe e jogar de sua vida. Não ia permitir que se intrometesse até esses níveis… e com Weasley! Parecia-lhe o mais absurdo que pôde passar pela cabeça de Harry Potter, e isso já era dizer demasiado.

Ao vê-lo, Harry pôs-se de pé com nervosismo ainda que tentou pôr em seu rosto um sorriso que não conseguiu.

— Ron teve que…

Mas não pôde terminar a frase. Severus viu-lhe dobrar-se sustentando em suas mãos seu ventre volumoso. Isso foi suficiente para que o Professor se esquecesse de seu desgosto e correu a auxilia-lo.

— Está bem? Vamos, lhe levarei agora mesmo com Pomfrey.

— Não, não passa nada. —assegurou Harry, agora com um verdadeiro sorriso. — Me pateou!

Com profunda emoção Harry tomou as mãos de Snape e colocou-as sobre seu abdômen. De imediato o bebê voltou a patear e essa grande sensação de alegria transmitiu-se também a Snape, ainda que ele pôde dissimula-lo muito melhor, Harry em mudança, já chorava de felicidade.

— Céus, parece que será tão inquieto como o pai.

— Professor, isto é maravilhoso, é o mais belo que me sucedeu na vida e tudo graças a você!

Harry pendurou-se do pescoço de Severus beijando-o na bochecha, nunca deixaria de lhe agradecer por ter impedido que abortasse. O Professor não se esperava semelhante reação e emudeceu por completo sem deixar de abraçar a seu aluno.

ououououououououououououououououou

Harry ficou toda a tarde com seu Professor, este lhe tinha solicitado uma nova cita com o medimago, pois Harry ansiava voltar a ver a seu bebê e para isso deviam esperar até a noite em que já não tivesse nenhum paciente na clínica do médico. Essa tarde passaram-na experimentando com o bebê, descobriram que se movia mais quando Harry provava bolinhos de creme e se aquietava com os sabores salgados. Também demonstrou lhe gostar a música, se inclinando pela ruidosa e exuberante que trouxe maus comentários em Severus, mas que, apesar de tudo, continuou com o volume alto e colado à barriga de Harry.

— Gosta que faça disso, Professor. —comentou Harry quando Snape desenhava círculos com seus dedos no ventre de seu aluno. — Não sei que fará ai dentro, mas sinto algo suave, como se pusesse a mão contra meu abdômen para o acariciar.

— Segundo o que entendo, isso não é possível, Potter.

— Sei-o, mas assim o sinto.

Severus sorriu debochando de seu excesso de imaginação, de qualquer modo continuaram entretidos com os movimentos do bebê até que chegou a hora de ir ao medimago. Harry não dissimulava sua emoção e o Professor se sentia comprazido por isso. As circunstâncias agora eram diferentes à primeira visita à clínica pelo que o ambiente se desenvolveu com muita menos tensão.

E tal como fizesse na ocasião anterior, o medimago lhes deixou a sós após terminar o estudo, o aparelho e o feitiço continuaram funcionando de modo que podiam ver a imagem do bebê na tela.

— É tão lindo. —suspirou Harry embelezado. — Já quero o conhecer em pessoa.

— Não acha que será difícil renunciar depois?

— Não. —negou categórico. — Porque será por uma boa causa, estarei feliz sabendo que vai ter o que eu não posso lhe dar. Olhe, Professor! parece como se nos saudasse lhe disse que sim movia seus mãozinhas para nós!

Severus assentiu, era verdade, o bebê esticava seus braços para o abdômen de Harry como se o estivesse acariciando. O garoto rapidamente colocou a mão de seu Professor contra seu abdômen e de imediato o bebê rebotou e moveu mais agilmente seus bracinhos com aparente alegria.

ououououououououououououououououou

Já era muito noite quando regressaram ao colégio. Harry tinha avisado aos Weasley que não dormiria na toca para não os obrigar ao esperar e não aceitou uma negativa. Ele não se dava conta do satisfeito que estava Snape por essa notícia, ainda que aparentemente só atuou resignado a seguir o suportando.

Severus emprestou-lhe um de seus pijamas e não soube como seu coração não explodiu de tão forte que bateu quando o viu usando sua roupa, era uma imagem de ternura e sensualidade em extremo chocante. Harry era muito atraente, isso o tinha notado desde fazia bastante tempo, mas desde que convivia com ele estava convencido de que essa beleza não era somente física. Quis sair fugindo de suas próprias sensações, mas não o fez. Era um homem, caralho! E devia saber manejar suas perturbações.

Por isso não se negou a estar na mesma cama que Harry. O garoto não queria dormir, desejava seguir falando do bebê até que o cansaço o vencesse, de modo que pernoitaram até muito entrada a noite recordando a imagem vista na clínica.

Quando Severus acordou soube que estava em problemas. Durante o sonho Harry tinha-se girado para ele e lhe tinha sujeito do pijama com ambas mãos, seu rosto enterrado no ângulo de seu pescoço, deixando cair sua respiração arquejante sobre sua pele. Uma de suas pernas tinha-se introduzido entre as de Snape roçando-lhe com suave opressão em uma parte de seu corpo que se tinha acordado antes que ele.

Quis apartar-se, mas Harry se aferrou mais a seu corpo, e gemeu.

"_Merlin Bendito"_ Pensou Severus arqueando seus olhos ante o prazer que sentiu pelo gemido de Harry lhe golpeando sua pele. O garoto devia estar tendo um sonho muito atrevido, pois não deixava de gemer e suspirar em seu ouvido. Sua entreperna já palpitava dolorosamente, soube que se não se apartava ia suceder algo que lamentaria toda sua vida.

— Potter. —chamou-lhe suavemente. O Gryffindor pareceu responder, mas não foi assim, Harry inclusive protestou como se lhe incomodasse a interrupção e continuou arquejante.

Severus não teve mais remédio que sujeitar dos ombros e o apartar, tentou ser suave, mas estava demasiado exaltado para isso. Harry acordou de imediato.

— Oh, perdoe. —desculpou-se ainda médio dormido. — Acho que estava-lhe incomodando.

— E não tem ideia de quanto.

Severus viu-lhe piscar confundido, tinha que evitar o angustiar de modo que, quando Harry dirigiu sua mirada para abaixo notando que sua perna ainda continuava entre as de Snape lhe sujeitou delicadamente pelo queixo tentado desviar sua atenção, mas foi impossível que não descobrisse o mais evidente e que lhe enrijeceu até a ponta dos cabelos.

— Oh meu Deus. —arquejou apartando-se. — Sinto muito, em verdade sinto muito!

— Não se angustie por isso, Potter. —murmurou com a maior normalidade que lhe foi possível. — É algo perfeitamente normal, entende, verdade?

Harry assentiu sem atrever-se a olhar de em frente a seu Professor.

— Potter, são reações normais, nada pessoal. Você sonhava e suponho que algo em especial não?

— Temo-me que sim, ainda que não o recordo agora.

Severus notou que os olhos de Harry eram atraídos com frequência para o pacote em sua entreperna e seu rosto corado aumentava descaradamente.

— Repito-lhe: não se preocupe, Potter, não é nada que deva alarmar. —assegurou conseguindo que sua voz fosse quase indiferente. — Suponho que, como adolescente que é, deve de lhe ter sucedido em ocasiões anteriores, e agora com a gravidez… pois bem, assim são os hormônios, inclusive poderia estar sonhando com a senhorita Millicent Bulstrode e a crer atraente.

Harry não pôde o evitar e riu brevemente, parecia mais tranquilo com a broma de modo que Severus decidiu continuar por esse caminho.

— E eu, pois às vezes se me esquece que sou tão velho que o corpo vai contra a natureza.

— Não diga isso, não é.

— Eu sou e não me discuta. Agora se me permite, devo me dar uma ducha fria… ou melhor, gelada.

Snape caminhou rumo ao banheiro sem voltar a vista atrás. Nunca em toda sua vida lhe tinha custado tanto abandonar sua cama.

Uouououououououououououououououou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa! Nossa! Vish que barbaridade hehehehehehe**

**Vejo vocês na cama… ops nos reviews!**

**Ate breve!**


End file.
